British Rajball
British Rajball |founded = 2 August 1858 |successor = Dominion of Indiaball Dominion of Pakistanball British Burmaball British Adenball Straits Settlementball |ended = 15 August 1947 |image = A23ee224cc92443e9e8040645543b89b2d40791e_hq.jpg |caption = Hello from India! |government = Self-Governing Dominion |personality = Angry, Stubborn, but Trustworthy and IN YO FACE to Arabball |language = English Hindi |type = Colony of UKball |capital = Calcuttaball(till 1911) New Delhiball(from 1911) |affiliation = UKball Commonwealthball |religion = Hinduism Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism |friends = UKball (rarely) British Burmaball British Ceylonball British Cyprusball |enemies = Empire of Japanball Azad Hindball Reichtangle Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Sentineleseball Ottoman Empireball German Empireball UKball (mostly) |likes = Food, infrastructure, paycheck, autonomy |hates = taxes, war, racism, corruption, indigo |predecessor = East India Companyball Emirate of Afghanistanball |intospace = How do you get into space? |reality = UKball's Self-Governing Indian Empire/Crown Colony |gender = Male |imagewidth = default }}British Rajball, also known as '''British Indiaball '''was a British Crown Colony in the Indian Subcontinent between 1858 - 1947. There are beliefs that British Rajball might return, as Unified Indiaball, because after Indiaball and Pakistanball kill each other he would rise again (but not as a colony of UK, a whole new) History In 1858, British East Indiaball was given new clothes and was renamed British Rajball. In 1914 and 1940, UKball gave him guns to fight German Empireball, Nazi Germanyball and Kingdom of Italyball. Although some became friends with Naziball and created the Indian Legion. In 1945, British Rajball and UNball became best of friends. In 1947, UKball gave British Rajball independence. This was of much disappointment to USAball's son UNball. British Rajball then renamed himself Indiaball, West Pakistanball and East Pakistanball. Messy wars followed. Relationships Family and Friends * British Cyprusball - My Mediterranean Brother. * British Maltaball - You my Brave Brother will be Stronk forever! * Gibraltarball - Bravest bro ever! *Commonwealthball - Bro club. * Sentineleseball - We kidnapped 6 of his people and we couldn't colonize, so now he is extremely hostile. * Qajarball - Thanks for giving rights to build facility in yuor clay (Baluchistan). * Mughalball - We are enemies at 7 years war. But we killed Maratha together. * Father - Evil father who did terrible things to my people! But we never always hated eachother. Both allies in wars. Enemies * Silly Chinese - STOP HIJACKING MY PAPAJEE SHIP AND TORNED MY PAPAJEE FLAG YUO CHINESE SCUM!!! TAKE THAT, YUOR PEOPLE ADDICTED WITH MY PAPAJEE DRUG!!! * Azad Fascist - STOP SUPPORTING THOSE AXIS AND REVOLTING ME!!! * Empire of Japanball - DONT TRY TO ANSCHLUSSED ME!!!!!!! Gallery Byz-Queen.png A23ee224cc92443e9e8040645543b89b2d40791e_hq.jpg rajball.png Puppeteering India.png|British Rajball puppeteering some of his Princely States Baby Raj.png|UKball looking after her son, British Rajball, when he was a baby. u3Oousq.png Now it's Mine.png Hind-0.png BRB_18581947.png C021480E-4C11-4331-A5E8-37B90C2C0F59.png 's2chH6I.png 'iJuJnxv.png 'm0CR404.png 4ocdK8T.png Opiumwar.png Old School.png Battle of Dunkirk.png|UKball and British Rajball evacuating in Dunkirk }} zh:英屬印度球 es:Raj Británicoball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Indiaball Category:Asia Category:Bangladeshball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Burmaball Category:Pakistanball Category:South Asia Category:Colonyballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Hindu Category:Islam Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Myanmarball Category:British Empireball Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball